From U.S. Pat. No. 4,647,013, it is known to use, in combination with a macromechanical valve body, structured silicon wafers which are components of a micromechanical valve. FIGS. 12 and 15 of this disclosure indicate that the silicon wafers 81, 152 are clamped against the valve body.
The method of the present invention for mounting of silicon wafers on metallic mounting surfaces represents an advantageous possibility for coupling of micromechanical silicon structures, e.g. aperture plates or valves, to valve bodies made according to classical precision mechanical manufacturing methods.